Decepción en primavera
by Umee-chan
Summary: un amor cosechado durante varios años, se ve roto por la inmadurez de ichigo, dejando en un estado de tristeza y decepción a su prometida. Regresara después de varios años a intentar reparar el daño causado.
1. Capitulo 1

**capitulo I**

Era primavera, su temporada favorita del año, le encantaba ver aquellos hermosos árboles de sakura repletos de finos y delicados pétalos de color rosa, era un espectáculo formidable y único; lastimosa mente para esa hermosa y sencilla joven esta temporada solo le traería tristeza y decepción.

Se conocían desde siempre. cuando eran aun unos niños no se so portaban, se hacían bromas crueles y a veces se golpeaban solo para fastidiarse, vale decir que en aquella época siempre la pequeña Rukia salía victoriosa, y bueno pues ichigo terminaba con un ojo morado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Antes de llegar a la adolescencia, alrededor de los 10 o 12 años, las cosas empezaron a mejorar para ellos, se hicieron cómplices de travesuras, hacían bromas y la mayor parte del tiempo planeaban una nueva forma de molestar, pero entre ellos se empezaba a forjar un aura de respeto y confianza, y esto acrecentaba cuando se unían para hacer la vida imposible a todos sus familiares y amigos.

la pubertad, fue la época decisiva para ellos; la relación que tenían se basaba en la confianza absoluta, se podría decir que confiaban ciegamente en el otro, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y se protegían mutuamente, lo que desencadenó en una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas para ellos; era algo tan evidente que el siguiente paso en su "relación" era sencillo, es mas para que molestarse en negarlo, todo lo contrario se hicieron novios, haciendo aun mas fuertes los lazos de amistad, y creando ahora lazos de amor.

Como todas las parejas, ellos tenían dificultades y uno que otro problema, pero siempre las sobrellevaban, y afrontaban con total madurez; hasta que un día el comportamiento de él empezó a cambiar, dejo de ser una persona comprensiva y cariñosa, para transformarse en un hombre mal humorado y ceñudo, con una queja para todo y por todo; ella lo dejaba pasar, pues atribuía esos cambios de humor al nerviosismo de la boda. Pero para su desgracia o infortunio, las cosas no mejorarían.

Un día, más exactamente un viernes, un día antes de su boda, el joven le pidió que lo viera a las 3 pm en el departamento que compartían, pues según el necesitaban hablar-ella no vio problema alguno, pues supuso que eso tan urgente tendría que ver con su boda, "seguro querrá ultimar detalles" pensaba esperanzada.

Ella llego a la cita, tranquila y completamente inocente ante la verdadera razón de aquella urgencia.

Cuando entro al departamento, estaba empapada, porque afuera caía una lluvia torrencial -como odiaba la lluvia; maldito hombre del clima, dijo que hoy no llovería- mascullaba para sí misma-no se dio cuenta que el ya estaba allí, en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el departamento debido a aquel repentino cambio del clima.

Ella lo miro momentáneamente y tomo asiento frente a él, esperando a que hablara rápido.

El hombre suspiro resignado y decidió dar inicio a su "monologo".

-Rukia, tu sabes que te amo-ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza para que el continuara-y que a pesar de cualquier cosa siempre te amare-ella comenzaba a temer lo peor y el continuo-pero lo cierto es que no estoy preparado para casarme, ni contigo, ni con nadie; se que falta solo un día para nuestra boda, pero no quiero arruinar mi vida, no aun; además me ofrecieron ir a estudiar a Londres y yo acepte-espero un momento- me marcho esta misma noche; Rukia, este es el adiós. 

Ella intentaba procesar toda esa información, estaba tan sorprendida que las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar fueron "buen viaje ichigo." Se levanto del sofá y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno; y el no. Hizo el menos intento por detenerla, se quedo terminando de empacar todo para su viaje.

Camino durante horas bajo la lluvia y paradójicamente llego al pequeño parque donde él le profeso su amor y le propuso matrimonio, cuando finalmente reacciono y se dio cuenta donde estaba rompió en llanto; sola sentada en una banca y rodeada de oscuridad. A eso quedaría sumida su vida después de la partida de aquel canalla; aprovechando las circunstancias, lloro hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas, hasta que de la lluvia solo quedo su ropa empapada. Esa noche no iría a su departamento, no quería ir allí, seria torturarse.

Se puso en pie y a paso lento empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión kuchiki en donde su hermana hisana y Byakuya nii-sama seguramente se encontraban ultimando detalles para la boda que supuestamente se celebraría al día siguiente. 

Al llegar a la mansión, uno de los sirvientes de nombre takuya se encargo de dejarla entrar, la miro durante un instante y luego corrió al salón a buscar a la hermana de la joven que aun se encontraba estática en la entrada.

Hisana y Byakuya salieron presurosos y al ver el estado de la pequeña un mal presentimiento nublo por un segundo sus pensamientos.

Rukia se abrazo fuertemente a hisana y al oído le susurro-hisana one-san cancela la boda por favor-después de eso, Rukia se desvaneció en los brazos de su querida hermana.

Un par de días después del desmayo, despertó en la que recordaba por la decoración, era su habitación en la mansión kuchiki. Se incorporo en la cama lentamente y miro a su alrededor, su hermana estaba sentada al lado de su cama y la miraba con emoción.

-Rukia, mi niña has despertado.

-Que… ¿Que ha pasado?

-Oh mi niña, no recuerdas que te desmayaste.

-mm, anoche me desmaye, ¿no es así?-Rukia miro desconcertada a hisana que agitaba la cabeza en negación.

-No Rukia, hace dos días llegaste y después que me pidieras cancelar la boda te desmayaste.

-Dime que ha pasado para tomar semejante decisión-preguntaba hisana curiosa.

Hablaron durante un par de horas, Rukia le contaba a su hermana todo lo que él dijo, y ella solo se limitaba a escucharla atentamente y a consolarla mientras lagrimas traicioneras caían de las orbes violetas de la más joven. Después de "expulsar" todo el dolor, la tristeza y la decepción, hisana le conto sobre la cancelación de la boda, a ella no le importo, no quería saber sobre aquel suceso, para ella en ese momento solo existía el hubiera, "si me hubiera casado…sería…muy feliz" pero como tristemente el hubiera no existe, aquella boda quedaría guardada en lo más profundo de su mente, deseando que ese recuerdo se perdiera con el paso del tiempo.

Lo que ella nunca imagino, fue que el destino le tendría preparadas un millón de sorpresas.

_Continuara..._

+Hola a todos, se que aun no termino el otro fic, pero la falta de sueño y una mente algo inquieta me orillaron a escribir esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

+ Dudas, comentarios o inquietudes solo háganmelo saber.

Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde la partida de ichigo, y la actitud de Rukia dejaban mucho que desear; ella se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación -de la mansión- no tenía la fortaleza para regresar al departamento que alguna vez compartió con el canalla de kurosaki.

Desde el día de su "decepción", ella hizo a un lado su carácter fuerte y su alegría característica, para distanciarse de todos; y es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no caer en la depresión...fallo, y lo peor de todo, es que una enfermedad misteriosa acompañaba su deplorable estado de ánimo; hasta el punto de ser internada por varios días en una de las prestigiosas clínicas que poseía su familia. 

Para su infortunio, la situación en la clínica no mejoro; se desmayaba constantemente y era víctima de mareos y nauseas constantes; y ni hablar de su humor, cambiaba repentinamente, hasta el punto que el médico que estaba a cargo de su caso, llego a pensar que era bipolar; cosa que le hacía mucha gracia al galeno. 

Para ella Los días pasaban lento y los mareos y desvanecimientos la hacían sentir débil; quería volver a su casa, quería saber que le pasaba, estaba cansada de sentirse vulnerable. 

Las malas noticias no paraban de llegarle; llevaba una semana internada y por lo visto no tenía muchas posibilidades de que le dieran el alta; además el galeno que la había atendido hasta ese momento se retiraba del servicio porque "su tiempo había terminado"; en su lugar un hombre joven -mucho mas joven a comparación con el otro- sería el nuevo encargado de velar por su salud; el hombre era alto y atlético, de piel un poco tostada y de un gran sentido del humor, pero sus rasgos mas sobresalientes eran el color de su cabello, un rojo encendido "que lo hacía lucir como un semáforo" -pensó Rukia divertida el día en que lo conoció- una serie de tatuajes en sus brazos y cuellos; su nombre: Renji Abarai. 

Que desastre Dos días más habían pasado y sus síntomas empeoraban, Renji decidió hacerle rigurosos estudios de sangre, para descartar cualquier infección o cualquier tipo de enfermedad que atentara contra la salud de su paciente favorita. 

Un par de horas después, el tuve los resultados en su poder y estaba ansioso por saber que le pasaba a Rukia. Leyó con detenimiento cada uno de los informes y para su mala suerte los resultados no eran concluyentes, es decir, no había nada mal.

Al llegar a la última hoja, su esperanza por saber que le sucedía a Rukia se desvanecía, hasta que en el último renglón, resaltado en color amarillo se podía leer un _"positivo"_.

Estaba algo aturdido, por fin sabía lo que le sucedía a ella; y realmente sería una gran noticia para ella, pero ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sintió decepcionado?; eso no importaba, ahora dirigiría a su habitación para darle la buena nueva. 

Los golpes suaves pero insistentes en la puerta la despertaron, se sentó y le indico a la persona al otro lado de la puerta que pasara. 

-Hola, ¿cómo esta mi paciente favorita? 

-Como puedes ver, no muy bien decía desanimada por desconocer la causa de su enfermedad 

-Si eso veo -contesto el- Rukia que pasaría si te dijera que ya se lo que tienes- pregunto nuevamente. Ella lo miro ceñuda captando la verdadera intención de la "suposición". 

-Si ya lo sabes dime...además si me voy a morir quiero disfrutar mis últimos días- dijo de manera dramática Rukia. 

Al escuchar tal barbaridad Renji se empezó a carcajear, pero paro inmediatamente al sentir una mirada asesina sobre él. 

-Bueno, ¿Estas preparada?-pregunto para molestarla- está bien... Rukia tu... 

- ¿Yo?- pregunto la morena impaciente 

-Tu... Tu estas... Embarazada. 

- ¿Embarazada?-repitió Rukia para ella en un susurro; es que no podía creerlo era mejor de lo. Que esperaba. 

-Si mi querida Rukia, todo este tiempo has estado embarazadísima- bromeo un poco Renji arrancándole una sonrisa a la morena. 

-Y cuantos... ¿Cuantos meses tengo? 

-Pues no lo sé, no soy ginecologo- respondio con burla pero se calló al mirar a rukia- pero si quieres puedo hablar con unohana-san para que te vea. 

-Si, habla con ella Renji, por favor. 

Se quedaron un rato mas charlando hasta que Renji tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia; mientras tanto ella llamaría a hisana onee-san y a Byakuya nii-sama para darles las buenas nuevas.

Ellos llegaron a la clínica una hora después de la llamada e inmediatamente subieron a la habitación de su pequeña Rukia. 

Al entrar en aquel cuarto, lo primero que vieron fue a Rukia sentada en un costado de la cama con su ropa "normal" y una maleta a sus pies. Ella les sonrió dulcemente y les pidió que se sentaran. 

-onee-san, nii-sama les tengo que dar una noticia muy importante- decía una a Rukia emocionada 

-que es eso tan importante- pregunto serio byakuya- no me digas que descubrieron la causa de tu enfermedad- pregunto el moreno. 

-me entere esta mañana, y quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo 

- a Rukia no seas malvada y habla de una vez- dijo hisana algo enfadad. Se rio de la actitud infantil de su hermana mayor y continuo. 

-bueno…quiero que sean los primeros en saber que... Estoy embarazada- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sin igual. 

Ellos se quedaron mudos por unos segundos y reaccionaron para abalanzarse sobre ella abrazándola paternalmente; y es que ellos eran prácticamente sus padres, la habían criado y protegido desde que tenía memoria. 

Byakuya se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos- Rukia se que sonara extraño pero no quiero que cierta persona se entere de tu estado; no quiero que te haga daño y mucho menos a tu pequeño- decía el moreno en modo paternal. 

-Rukia, haz lo que tu creas mejor para ambos- aconsejo hisana refiriéndose a ella y a él o la pequeña que llevaba en su vientre. 

-Pues yo... yo No quiero que él se me acerque nunca mas- concluyo Rukia zanjando el tema.

Cuando la amena charla termino, recogió su maleta y se preparo para salir de la clínica y afrontar el cambio drástico que se avecinaba en su vida.

Llegaron a la mansión, y Rukia inmediatamente se fue a descansar; pero más que todo a pensar un poco en aquel tesoro que en tan solo unos meses nacería. Desde que se entero de la gran noticia, no había pensado en kurosaki, y poco a poco la tristeza y el dolor desaparecieron. 

Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente hasta llegar al mes de septiembre; en ese entonces ella ya contaba con 5 meses de embarazo, muy felices y tranquilos para ella, pero no tanto para Byakuya, Renji, Hisagui y toshiro, porque ellos se encargaban- por voluntad propia- de lidiar con toda clase de antojos y peticiones algo alocadas que hacia Rukia.

Exceptuando eso eran felices al ver esa pequeña barriguita; a medida que los meses pasaron, todos los chicos actuaban como hermanos mayores, la sobreprotegían y no le permitían hacer mayor esfuerzo; y ni hablar de su hermana y sus amigas, rangiku y momo, que la consentían todo el tiempo, se sentía feliz por toda esa atención pero quería salir corriendo, se estaba asfixiando. 

Nadie excepto ellos y claro retsu unohana su ginecóloga sabían de su embarazo; Byakuya se encargo de que nadie más se enterara, y mucho menos la familia kurosaki. 

Como el "plan" era que nadie se enterara de su pequeño secreto de cinco meses, y como sus hermanos -los verdaderos claro esta- tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios a estados unidos, todos decidieron que lo mejor era trasladarse hasta aquel país, por lo menos hasta que Rukia tuviera al hombrecito que crecía en su interior. 

Los arreglos para el viaje estaban hechos, lo único que faltaba era arreglar el equipaje y los posibles objetos que necesitara llevar desde su casa; como era de esperarse los muy desgraciados no le permitieron hacer nada y la dejaron sentada en un sofá alejada de aquel desorden que había en la mansión.

El viaje en avión fue lento y tortuoso, pero valdría la pena.

Ya habían llegado a california, lugar donde Byakuya y hisana atenderían los negocios familiares. 

Como su estadía allí seria prolongada, Byakuya había comprado una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca a las costas y con una playa privada para no ser molestados, y que de esta forma el embarazo de su hermanita llegara a feliz término. 

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que vivirían los próximos meses, ella casi se desmaya, estaba acostumbrada a ver estructuras hermosas y magnificas, pero esta sobrepasaba totalmente a la demás. 

La casa era hermosa y realmente gigantesca; era de color blanco, el más puro de todos, dándole así un toque de elegancia y distinción. Contaba con una enrome piscina; y una preciosa vista del mar, sin contar que tan solo a unos pasos serian espectadores de la magnificencia del océano. 

Lo cierto es que si por fuera era hermosa, al entrar a la casa quedaron mudos, pues adentro el paisaje no era diferente; todo en aquel lugar era blanco y tenía detalles en dorado; era la casa sonada.

Tenía una sala de estar, bastante grande, estaba llena de sofás y muebles que hacían juego, una mesita de centro y algunas pinturas en las paredes; el tamaño de la cocina no distaba mucho del de la sala de estar, tenía todo un "armamento "que complacería fácilmente las necesidades de cualquier chef. Las habitaciones eran grandes y cada una tenía un baño privado y un pequeño balcón, que le proporcionaba una vista de ensueño a su ocupante.

Después de revisar cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, todos se fueron a la habitación que escogieron; a Rukia e toco la habitación más grande y con un enorme balcón, que daba directo al mar, con grandes ventanales por los que entraba esa brisa tan relajante y que tanto le gustaba. Los demás se acomodaron después de ella, no le importo mucho saber en dónde estaba cada quien, otro día lo haría, por ahora quería descansar.

Los días pasaron y se aburría demasiado; Como tenía tiempo libre en exceso y los pesados de sus amigos no le permitían hacer mayor esfuerzo, se dedico a escribir.

Siempre le gusto la literatura y es que debía decir que le apasionaba el solo hecho de escribir cualquier locura que se le ocurriera, ser capaz de "materializar" la hermosura de los paisajes y sus pensamientos más profundos.

Escribía solo para liberar la presión y el estrés del embarazo; hasta el momento había escrito a lo sumo 12 cuentos cortos, muy buenos según su "particular" grupo de lectores. Su hermano le había aconsejado publicarlos, porque realmente eran buenos, pero ella se negó rotundamente, no quería hacerlo; así que si a ellos les gustaba leer sus historias tendrían que conformarse con los cuadernillos que ella les proporcionaba.

Al tener una distracción a la cual dedicarle toda su atencion, los meses pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto. 

El último mes de embarazo, estaba hinchada, retenía líquidos, no podía ver sus pies y su humor estaba peor que los meses anteriores. 

Habían pasado la navidad y el año nuevo en california, en la casa de la playa, ella estaba impaciente y sentía desfallecer cuando llego el mes en que su hijo nacería: enero. 

Por fin vería a su tesoro, al regalo que se le otorgo.

Era nueve de enero; eran más de las 6 de la tarde y se escuchaban quejidos provenientes de la imponente casa que se encontraba cerca de la costa.

En la casa todos corrían de un lado a otro preparando la ropa, los panales y demás implementos que necesitaban llevar a la clínica para atender las necesidades del recién nacido. 

El más calmado de todos los presentes era Renji, pues estaba acostumbrado a todo el alboroto; el resto parecían niños perdidos en algún lugar alejados de sus mamas.

Presuroso, Renji preparo el auto y ayudo a Rukia a subir en el, allí mismo subieron hisana y Byakuya, y por supuesto él, que se encargaría de conducir; en el otro auto iban Hisagui momo toshiro y rangiku, con todos lo que habían empacado.

Un par de minutos después llegaron al lugar. Una pequeña clínica, pero dotada de los instrumentos mas avanzados tecnológicamente.

El primero en entrar fue Renji que llevaba a Rukia en brazos al estilo nupcial, y se encargo de que avisarle a las enfermeras que la mujer que tenía en brazos estaba en trabajo de parto.

Lo demás fue una bonita historia, ella no estuvo en aquella tortura por más de 3 horas, su pequeño nació rápido a comparación con otros. Todos sus amigos estuvieron ahí con ella ayudándole, dándole fuerza, y haciendo porras para que se recuperara cuando se le acababan las fuerzas; a pesar de que todos estuvieron con ella, se sentía extraña al no tener un novio, un esposo o un prometido que estuviera allí a la espera de su primogénito, pero ya estaba resignada, además puede que no tuviera una pareja con la cual compartir la felicidad de ser padres, pero tenía a un "batallón"

De personas que la adoraba y se desvivía por su bien y el de su hijo.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en brazos, estaba dormido, era hermoso; su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era de color ébano, tan oscuro como la noche, sus manitos y piecitos, era extremadamente pequeño, todo él era pequeño.

Estuvo contemplándolo en silencio durante horas, mientras el dormía, le acariciaba su cabecita con tanta ternura y amor que todos los que los veían quedaban sin palabras.

Unos minutos después abrió lentamente los ojos, revelando un color ámbar, al 'parecer el único parecido con kurosaki, serian los ojos de su hijo, de resto era idéntico a ella. Lo acaricio nuevamente y se dispuso a alimentarlo como le había explicado una de las enfermeras.

Todos entraron a la habitación y al ver aquella escena cargada de ternura se quedaron en silencio.

-Kia-chan ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- pregunto rangiku rompiendo el silencio.

-Etto…etto…no lo había pensado- después de que Rukia dijera esto a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Mm…que tal…Renji- propuso el mismo Renji, que fue fulminado por siete miradas.

-No gracias Renji.

-Vamos Rukia piensa un nombre- le apresuraba hisana.

-Que les parece Takumi…Takumi kuchiki; a mí me suena- dijo la morena.

Todos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación para que madre e hijo pudieran descansar.

En marzo y disfrutando las mieles de la maternidad, decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a Tokio. Así que inmediatamente arreglaron el equipaje y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un avión privado para viajar más cómodamente.

El viaje de regreso no tuvo ningún contratiempo, fue agradable y silencioso.

Al llegar a Tokio, todos se despidieron de Rukia y de Takumi y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, los kuchiki, partieron rumbo a la mansión, a descansar del viaje.

Esa noche durmieron esplendido, la morena había despertado hacia una hora, ya había alimentado al pequeño Takumi y el estaba durmiendo en ese momento, según Rukia era un perezoso.

Bajo a desayunar y se sentó a la mesa al lado de hisana, la noche anterior había decidido irse de la mansión y buscar un lugar para ella y para su hijo, quería tener un lugar que fuera de ella.

-Buenos días Rukia- dijeron los morenos.

-Buenos días- contesto ella dulcemente.

-Que tal pasaron la noche- pregunto hisana.

-Bien, extrañaba mi cama, y Takumi aun duerme- comento Rukia con gracia al pensar en el dormilón que tenia por hijo.

-Rukia ¿Qué has pensado sobre quedarte a vivir permanentemente aquí?-pregunto Byakuya.

-Sobre eso, quiero decirles que no puedo aceptar, necesitamos nuestro espacio, además me gustaría tener una casa en la costa.

-Ya veo

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Byakuya salió presuroso a una supuesta reunión de trabajo un día domingo, es que acaso ese hombre nunca paraba se preguntaba ella en muchas ocasiones. 

El día paso sin mayor conmoción, Takumi era el centro de atención, y ambas morenas lo atendían y contemplaban como si de un rey se tratara.

Al atardecer Byakuya entro en la mansión con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que perturbo totalmente a Rukia, hacía muchos años no se le veía sonreír así, hasta creyó que le debía doler el rostro.

-Rukia te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Byakuya.

-No tenían porque molestarse- respondió algo cortante Rukia.

-Rukia acepta nuestro regalo, tomalo como un presente por el nacimiento de Takumi- dijo esta vez hisana. Rukia rodo los ojos y acepto, no quería hacerse de rogar ni mucho menos.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, haciendo crecer aun más la sonrisa de Byakuya.

-Pues como dijiste que querías tener tu propio espacio, y que también querías una casa cerca a la costa, hemos decidido comprar una casa para ustedes- concluyo Byakuya regresando a su habitual seriedad.

-Pero en serio no tenían porque hacerlo- insistía nuevamente Rukia

-Ya basta, aceptaras tu regalo y te mudaras cuando quieras- hablo hisana zanjando el asunto y evitando nuevas discusiones. Rukia se resigno y se fue directo a su habitación a cuidar de Takumi.

Al día siguiente Byakuya le entrego las llaves de su nuevo hogar y se fue al trabajo, dejando a los tres morenos solos; hisana decidió llevar a Rukia y a Takumi a que conocieran su nueva casa. Emprendieron el trayecto hasta la costa y a lo lejos se divisaba una gran y lujosa casa, muy parecida a la de california.

Bajo del auto con Takumi en sus brazos y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de la que sería su nueva casa. Entro siendo seguida de cerca por hisana y se sorprendió al ver que la casa, su casa estaba llena de todas las cosas que posiblemente necesitaría para vivir. Miro a hisana y sonrió tanto como sus labios le permitieron.

-Parece que se quieren deshacer de mi con urgencia- decía Rukia divertida al ver la cara de hisana.

-Oye no que querías tener tu espacio personal- le siguió el juego a su hermanita.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Rukia casi al borde del llanto. Hisana se acerco y poso una mano sobre su hombro, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y la abrazo maternalmente.

-Vamos no es para tanto, no te pongas así, si quieres te puedes quedar más tiempo con nosotros. Rukia negó con la cabeza - no es necesario, creo que esto es perfecto, gracias por la casa esta hermosa, de seguro Takumi crecerá a gusto aquí.-Dijo Rukia.

Unos días después, los cuatro kuchiki salieron rumbo a la "casa de la playa" para dejar instalados a Rukia y a Takumi, las únicas pertenencias que llevaban era su ropa, puesto que la casa estaba totalmente amoblada.

Los primeros días fueron algo cansados, pues por petición propia decidió no tener servidumbre, ella quería aprender las labores del hogar; y las alternaba con la escritura, ahora que tenía mas tiempo libre y podía pensar más tranquilamente decido publicar un libro. Aunque vale aclarar que ella no necesitaba trabajar pues tenía una fortuna en su cuenta bancaria.

Su primer libro, fue una compilación de los cuentos que escribió mientras vivía en california, lo titularon "_doce historias para antes de dormir"_; lo publico la editorial _sakura biori, _ recientemente fundada por ella y su amiga yoruichi shihouin.

Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una reconocida escritora, aunque nunca usaba su nombre, usaba el pseudónimo de shirayuki, así mantenía una vida tranquila en el anonimato por así llamarlo.

Su vida era maravillosa y apenas si habían pasado unos meses. Kurosaki ya no estaba en su corazón, o eso creía y era una mujer exitosa y feliz.

_Continuara._

+ Hola a todos, no me resistí las ganas de actualizar pronto.

+espero que este capítulo les guste bastante y que por favor perdonen el paso apresurado del tiempo.

+feliz día de los inocentes.

+oh y si quieren saber que paso con kurosaki lean el próximo capitulo


End file.
